The field of the disclosure relates generally to gaming systems, and, more particularly, to methods and systems for enhancing a game of chance.
Conventionally, bingo games and/or gaming machines based on bingo games provide one or more opportunities to obtain a winning combination. At least some known bingo games use bingo cards that include a plurality of squares, wherein each square is associated with a respective number. Generally, a square is marked or “daubed” when the number associated with the square matches a drawn, called, or otherwise generated number. Generally, numbers are generated until the daubed squares match a winning pattern.